A KibaHina Romance (Or Is it?)
by Preci LV
Summary: Kiba works hard everyday to show everyone how he'd be the perfect Hokage instead of Naruto. Unfortunately, for him, as he gets older, Hinata gets more gorgeous. And it becomes a distraction. Will he swallow his pride or let his feelings get in the way of his goal of being Hokage?
1. Chapter 1

Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki had always been rivals from back to their Academy days. All because of their interests in being Hokage. Kiba was in his little apartment bedroom, training really hard to get stronger if he wanted to become Hokage and rub his glory in Naruto's face. He could image it now. Him sitting in the Hokage's chair. Wearing the Hokage apparel. Sitting along side with his canine companion, Akamaru. He was smiling at the thought but was distracting himself. Forgetting he was doing pull-ups, he hits his head on the iron bar and lets go of it, making him fall on his side. Snickering at his friend, Akamaru licks his face. Pushing Akamaru away, he says, "Knock it off, will ya? I can't be Hokage at this rate if you keep distracting me!"

He gets up and brushes the dirt off him. Akamaru rolls his eyes at his friend's arrogance and curls his body up and sleeps. Kiba scoffs at him.

"Whatever, Akamaru. I'm going to be Hokage. You'll see. You **and** Naruto will see. I swear it."

He gets back up on the iron bar and continues to do his exercises again until he hears a knock on the door. He groans as he grabs a towel to wipe his sweaty forehead and goes downstairs. There was another knock on the door.

"Hold your damn horses, man! I'm comin'."

He opens the door, finally, and says with his eyes closed, "If you want to borrow money again, Shino, I ain't got nothin'."

Opening his eyes, he realizes he was yelling his delicate friend Hinata Hyuga. He blushes at her with a deep color of red. For one reason, he didn't mean to yell at her. For reason two, he was shirtless.

"H-h-Hinata...I'm sorry. Lemme get a shirt on, okay? C'mon in."

She giggles at her comrade and thanks him. Sitting on his couch, she was looking around his house and saw that his tastes haven't changed a bit. Looking through his pictures of him and Akamaru, she also looks through pictures of them when they were on Team Eight. She sighs at the good old times. She walks to the stairs and calls for him. "Kiba, are you okay up there?"

"Yeah...I'm good. Hold on, a'ight?"

He manages to find a shirt but ends up tripping on his feet and falling on the floor upstairs. Hinata runs upstairs and comes to Kiba's aide.

"Kiba! Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay.", he says, rubbing his head. He could hear Akamaru snickering. "Shut up over there, Akamaru!"

Hinata was also giggling too.

"Hinata! Why...?"

"You were always funny, Kiba. Of course, I'm gonna laugh, silly!"

She helps him off of the floor. He dusts himself off and bows to Hinata." Sorry 'bout that."

"It's...'a'ight'. Right, Kiba?", she says with a smile. He blushes and nods with a smile.

"So, Hyuga...? What brings you into my Inuzuka abode?", he says with a grand voice. She giggles and replies, "I wanted to see my old team again. I was about to stop by and see Shino. Willing to come with me?"

"Naw. I saw him the other day. More than I wanted to see him, ya know? Drives me crazy a bit."

She giggles again for a while. "You two had always been at each other sometimes. But, hey, you two are still good friends."

"Yeah, we are. Hey...I can pretty much make you laugh at anything, ya know?"

She smiles and nods her head shyly. He smiles at her. Looking at her beauty, he sighs to himself. She cocks her head to the side and asks him if he was alright. He shakes his head out of his daydream and says, "Of course! You know me by now, Hinata! Heh-heh. Yeah..."

Hinata looks at him for a while and smiles. "Ok, Kiba. Well. I'll see ya!"

She goes into Kiba's room as she pets Akamaru. "See ya, Akamaru. Take good care of Kiba for me, will ya?", she jokes to him as she leaves. She kisses Kiba on his red-painted cheek as she waves at the duo, goes down the stairs and closes the front door behind her. Kiba sighs as he slides to the floor. Akamaru walks towards him. He rubs his best pal on his stomach.

"What am I gonna do, buddy?"

Akamaru whimpers at his master. He smiles as he rubs him. "I know, buddy. I know."

 _Hinata. I've known you since we were young._ _You were like a little sister to me. I've always anted to keep you safe. I've known you better than Naruto ever had. I mean, why would you fall for him...? What makes him better than me? What has he done for you? Except for ignoring your kind nature and looking away from your natural beauty. He's always been a Sakura fan boy. Hinata. I'm right for you...believe that shit._

"Alright, Akamaru. Let's get back to it, I guess."

Kiba gets up off the floor and goes back into is room as he goes back to doing his pull-ups.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba decided to go see Shino after all. He was walking with Akamaru as he knocks on his door. He opens it. Shino, wearing his signature shades, looks at his former teammate and smirks.

"Look who wants to visit after all."

"Haha, very funny, Shino."

"What brings you here? Got any money for me?"

"Do you see my pockets?!"

Kiba empties his pockets, for they were filled with nothing but shurikens, pictures and pocket lint.

"I was joking, dumb ass."

Kiba growls at him and sighs to himself.

"Never mind. I've got a problem."

"What? Apart from the fact you never visit."

"Stop being a sarcastic ass and help me!"

"Why?"

"It's Hinata, man!"

"What about her?"

"She's hot..."

Shino stares at him for a while. He looks at Akamaru, who was also looking at Kiba.

"Wow. That's new."

"It's not my fault, though! She came into my house, checking up on me. She was...gorgeous."

"Of course. She's a Hyuga princess."

"You don't think she's hot?"

"She's my friend. My feelings for Hinata are as simple as that. You, on the other hand-"

"Don't make me hurt you, Aburame!"

"Wow. So hostile. Maybe you shouldn't come over then."

Kiba sighs and whines. "Help me get over her, man."

"I'll be happy to...Mr. Hyuga."

"Shut up."

Akamaru snickers.

"Not you too, Akamaru!"

They look at each other and chuckle.

"C'mon, Akamaru. Let's help our dear Inuzuka friend as he has 'girl issues'."

"You're no help, ya know."

"I know. Maybe next time, you'll come visit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Shino was helping Kiba on his workouts. They were in the training field while Akamaru was looking at them. He was panting from the long run they had earlier.

"If you think this was hard, Akamaru...wait until later!", jokes Kiba. Akamaru closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep.

"I didn't sign up for this.", says Shino.

"You're not even doing anything!", yells Kiba.

"I know.", says Shino with a smirk.

Kiba was lifting weights while Shino was a coach to him. Kiba was flexing his arms.

"Look it, Shino. I'm buff."

Shino rolls his eyes under his shades and mumbles, "Poser."

"What. Was that?! Jealous over there, Shino?"

"Yes, Kiba. I'm very jealous."

"Yeah, you are!" Kiba was so in love with himself. Kissing his biceps, he laughs and jokes around with Shino, who was rolling his eyes at him. Akamaru was covering his eyes with his paws. Laughing at them, Kiba says, "Yeah, y'all jealous of _me_!"

"Yeah! Tell 'em, Kiba!", says a girl's voice.

Kiba blushes as he slowly turns his head around. The two boys saw their tiny bodied friend, Hinata, waving at them as she was accompanied by two of her best friends: Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Ino had her long blonde hair into her signature ponytail and was wearing her signature purple tank top and pencil skirt. Sakura, on the other hand, had her pink hair tied together in braids, wearing a pink shirt and black leggings. Hinata changed out her jacket and navy pants and was wearing navy shorts and purple tank top, revealing a bit of her chest. Kiba was staring at her a bit, hopefully she wasn't noticing.

 _Man, I swear she's doing this shit on purpose._

Waking up from his daydream, Kiba asks her what she was doing here.

"Well. Me and the girls were going to train...but I see you're busy..."

"No, no! We were just wrapping up!", says Kiba.

"We are?", asks Shino.

"Yes, Shino.", says Kiba as he was pushing Shino away. "We _are_. Ladies. The field's all yours. Come along, guys."

Hinata pulls Shino away. "Shino, can we talk?"

"Sure, Hinata."

Kiba pulls him back and whispers in his ear, "If she asks 'bout me, don't say a word! Got it?"

"Can't make no promises."

"Stop being so sarcastic and just do it!"

"Soooo...you want me to _lie_ to her."

"Noooo! I mean...ugh...just do it!"

Shino walks back to Hinata as Ino and Sakura come closer to them.

"Is Kiba alright, Shino? He's been acting weird lately."

"Yeah, well, you know how Kiba is. Dumb and irritating."

Hinata giggles and agrees with him. "But his dumbness is...quite funny. And a bit cute."

"Ugh, Hinata!", says Ino. "You don't think Kiba's **cute** , do you?!"

"I didn't say _Kiba's_ cute. I said his _dumbness_ is cute. Like a little kid, you know?"

"Maybe he has a crush on you, Hinata.", jokes Sakura.

Shino nearly stammers. Calming down, he looks at his former teammate.

"No way.", says Hinata promptly. "Kiba's not that type of boy. I've known him for years, and he acts like a total hothead. But...he's like a brother to me. Like Shino here. Right, Shino?"

"Y-y-yeah. We're a team. Nothing can break that."

She smiles at him as she touches his shoulder. Then, she suddenly hears Kiba screaming. He accidently dropped his dumbbell on his foot. Hinata and Shino run to aide his clumsy friend. Hinata took off Kiba's ninja sandal as she was applying her _Hyuga Ointment_. Kiba sighs as she was rubbing his foot. Naruto was walking into the training field and runs to his friends as he spots them.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?"

"Well, Naruto. Bozo over here injured himself.", jokes Ino as she stiffs a laugh. Kiba huffs at her and says, "It's no biggie. Just workin' out. Something _Naruto_ here is incapable of doing."

Naruto growls at him. Hinata puts her hand on top of his and says, "Don't mind him. He's just upset that he hurt his foot with a dumbbell."

Kiba yells, "No, I didn't!" Hinata jumps back a bit. "Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Kiba, I think your foot's better. Ya think?"

Kiba looks down. "Yeah, it does. Thanks, Hyuga."

She smiles at him as she hugs him, pressing his face against her chest. "Anytime. Anything you want, Kiba."

He blushes.

"Hey, Hinata. Wanna hang out or something?", Naruto asks her.

"Oh...umm." She pushes her hair back behind her ears and nods. "Sure, Naruto."

Sakura and Ino were both trying to contain their giggles. "Alright, Hinata. We'll see ya. C'mon, Sakura.", says Ino as she pulls her best friend away as they wave at everyone. Hinata says goodbye to her friends. She rubs Akamaru and hugs her teammates as she leaves with Naruto.

Shino replies, "You know, Kiba. This was the perfect opportunity to-"

"Stow it. And no, it wasn't. You saw the girls crowding around her! Man..."

"What now?"

"Well...I gotta get Naruto outta the picture."

"You're not gonna _kill_ him, are you?"

"NO! Man...think about it! I have to talk to her. Get her to choose me over Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba was eating with Shino at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Kiba was also constantly checking up on Akamaru, making sure he was fed and drinking water. For he was an animal breeder and it was one of his duties. He didn't want to lose his best friend in the sun. Shino manages to get Kiba to sit and relax, telling him that Akamaru would be fine and to stop being a 'smother mother'.

"What you mean a smother mother?! I'm normal, thank you, Shino!"

"That's your opinion."

"My opinion is WAY better than yours, Aburame."

"Sure is."

"When are you gonna stop being an ass?"

"It's my life. Deal with it."

"Love you too, man."

"Gross."

"Shut up."

Then, the boys hear a girl's beautiful laughter. Hinata. They see her with Naruto. Laughing with him. Looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. Naruto grinning at her. Kiba senses that his grin was probably fake. He was too busy looking at Hinata's beautiful tiny body.

 _Dammit, Hinata. How can you be so damn beautiful? I just wanna bend you over my legs so fuckin' badly!_

"Hey ,guys!", Shino calls them over. Kiba spazzs out and hits Shino's arm.

"Why, man?! Why would you do that?!"

"So you can be a big boy and tell her."

Hinata waves at the two boys and runs over to them. Hugging them, she tells them hello and asks them how they were feeling. Shino says that they were doing fine and Kiba's being a showoff as usual. Blushing a deep red, he says," C'mon, man! No need to brag 'bout me."

Naruto rolls his eyes and says, "I think Shino's being modest."

"Modest...?", asks Hinata.

"Stow it, Loser-maki! I know Shino's being modest!"

"I'm just messin' around, man."

"I ain't stupid."

"Nobody said you were."

Those two came face to face with each other. Almost about to knock the other one out. Hinata gets into the middle of them and pressed her hands on the others' chests, urging them to stop.

"Kiba, Naruto, please stop it! You're both mature enough to talk it out like adults!"

"Stay the hell outta this, Hyuga!", snaps Kiba. Hinata falls backwards and starts to cry. Kiba gets on his knees, apologizing to the Hyuga princess. Hinata didn't want to hear it. She went to Naruto's side. He hugs her and glares at Kiba.

"Good job, Kiba."

"Not my fault! It was an accident, loser!"

"I know what your problem is. You're just an angry hoarder."

"What?!"

"You just seem to have a problem with everyone, including your own TEAM."

"Shut it, Uzumaki! I don't have a problem. If anyone here has a problem, it's you!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah! You're just using Hinata to your advantage! You don't like her! You're just being nice."

"No, I'm not."

"Sure, you're not. Shino, tell him I'm right."

"I don't want to be part of this."

"Shino, don't being a damn baby!"

"I'm not a baby. I'm speaking my opinion."

"Yeah, well, your opinion sucks."

"Sure, it does."

"Stop it, Kiba.", says Hinata. "Shino, you have to stick for yourself more. Don't let people tell you what to do."

"I'm not telling him what to do, Hinata."

"Kiba, you've been mean lately. What's going on with you."

"Hang out with me."

"What? I'm busy."

"Not anymore.", says Kiba as he grabs her arm and starts to leave with her. "Let's go off somewhere. You and me. Maybe Shino, if he wasn't such a **smart ass** -"

Shino was staring at the ground and whistling to himself while Akamaru was looking at his master and secretly snickering to himself.

"he can come with us. And Akamaru...*AHEM*..."

Akamaru stops snickering and barks.

"C'mon, Hinata. Either it's me or him. Pick your poison."

"Kiba, it's like you're making me choose against my friends."

"I'M your friend, Hinata! Remember? Who's it gonna be?"

She looks at him then back at Shino and Naruto while biting her lip. She looks at the ground and says, "Sorry, Kiba. you've been acting like a jerk lately. I can't take jerks."

"Hinata, you know I can't help that about myself..."

"Kiba...it's best if you'd just leave me alone right now."

"Hinata..." She was turning to leave with Naruto. He was sticking his tongue at him while leaving with the beautiful Bakyugan princess. Wrapping his bandaged arm around her tiny waist. Kiba sighs to himself and huffs at Shino. "This is YOUR fault."

"Yes. it is."

"Stop being sarcastic!"

"Maybe you need to listen my sarcasm. It might be useful to you." Shino leaves. It was just Kiba nd Akamaru now. Rubbing his stomach, Kiba sighs and blows. How was he going to make this up to Hinata now...?


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba felt like he failed at getting Hinata to love him, but he couldn't give up just yet. Just yet. He rubs Akamaru as he was lifting weights and getting stronger. He wanted to the teeth out of Naruto and Shino so badly. He shouldn't let those thoughts cloud his concentration of being Hokage. Years to come he had, but he can't wait any longer. Tsunade can't handle the responsibilities forever. Especially since Naruto was still living. He wanted to concentrate, but there was a knock on the door. He nearly hurts himself, but manages to get up off the floor with ease and get the door. He went back upstairs quickly to retrieve a shirt again, for it might Hinata to apologize. He quickly changed his mind as he grabs a towel, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and open the door. It was Hinata, looking him in the eye and smiling shyly. He nods his head to her and tells her to come inside. She thanks him and sits on his couch.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see you again."

"Look. I wanted to apologize for earlier. Please know that, a'ight. Friends again?"

She looks at him and nods her head.

"Kiba...were you acting weird because you like me or something?"

"Wh-wh-wha...? Who said that? Shino talkin' shit again, right? I knew it! You can't trust him for shit!"

"Shino, first off, is our FRIEND! Second off, he didn't HAVE to say anything! It tells in your body language."

"Body language? You've been checkin' me out or somethin'?" Kiba starts to flex his muscles. Hinata giggles and shakes her head.

"You're ridiculous, Kiba Inuzuka."

"You know you love me, Hyuga."

"Whatever."

Kiba stops being an idiot and sits down next to her. Trying not to stare at her chest.

"Hinata, why are you here? I man, if you don't mind me-"

"I love you."

"Oh."

It was all he could say right now. He was cheering in his mind. He shakes his head and wakes up from his daydream. Hinata was staring at him with her mystical pearl-like eyes. Kiba was trying to keep himself together.

"Why do you...? You know...feel this way, Hyuga? Like what gives?"

"Nothing. I was thinking about it."

"And?"

"And...I thought about giving you a chance."

"What about Naruto?"

"I don't know if he really loves me."

"I get it. We've really known each other since forever. We're almost seventeen. Now, I mean."

"I get it, Kiba. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She stood up. Kiba looks at her.

"What's up, Hinata?"

She pulls her long dark hair behind her ears as she gets on his lap, wrapping her legs around his torso and kisses him. Kiba looks at her and then her chest. Tempting to take off her shirt, he tries but his hands were shaking nervously. Hinata must of read his mind since she got up and pulls him off the couch and takes him into his room. Akamaru was looking at them together holding hands. He suddenly gets the idea and leaves the room. Kiba was getting really nervous. It was so unlike him to be so. What is like to be around Hinata? Were Hyugas really this sexy?

"Hinata..."

Shh. No talking, Kiba."

Kiba was blushing real hard as she was taking off her shirt. Showing off her black lacy bra and flipping her hair back. Kiba grabs her by the waist and kisses her again.

"You're very pretty, ya know."

"Kiba, you're a dork."

"You love me, though."

"Yeah."

She was kissing him while he was playing with the straps of her bra. He pushes her on the bed and gets on top of her. Hinata gets on her back and lets Kiba kiss her lips to her neck. He quickly remembers to go into his drawer and gets a rubber out of it.

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They kiss as they made love. Kiba was moving his body real slow to her liking. Hinata was running her fingers through his slick brown hair. Kiba knew he was winning this game. But what about his dreams of Hokage? He only had a long way to go. Tsunade was still Hokage and Kakashi would eventually be next. But who cares, right? Naruto might keep his dreams of Hokage, but at what cost...?


	6. Chapter 6

_What just happened? Did I do what I think I just did? Wow...how am I going to explain myself...? I didn't think this would happen to me. Thank God..._

Kiba was as thrilled as ever when that beautiful moment happened to him. He loved every second of it. Hinata was asleep next to him, under his arm. He kisses her forehead and turns to his side, not waking her up. He couldn't help but to feel a little bit guilty though. He took her innocence away from her and he couldn't give it back. Shit. Fuck.

"Hinata...are you awake...?"

She was tossing around in his bed. Awake. Yes.

"What is it, Kiba…?", she asks as she rubs her eyelids and sits up a bit.

"Ummm...are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok. Just making sure."

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm cool. Chill. Ya know?"

"Yeah. Were you nervous...too?"

"Too? I-uh-um...was cool."

"Ok."

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For...doing...that."

"Oh."

"I was-"

"It's fine."

"Doesn't this mess our friendship up?"

"Kiba, you're my best friend always. Don't forget that."

"Ok...what about Naruto though?"

"What about him…? Is that what you're worried about?"

He was blushing now.

"No! Why would I be worried about HIM for? He's such a poser!"

"Like **some** people I know."

He knew who she was talking about. He wasn't a poser. He was...something.

"I'm nothing like him, Hyuga."

"Sure. I know you two since we were kids. Stop it."

"What are you trying to say, Hyuga...?"

"You're the same as him."

"Am not! What's up with you?!"

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Sure."

"Hinata, I said I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I don't care anymore."

"Hinata-"

"Don't look at me, Kiba."

He closes his eyes as she gets up, grabs her clothes and changes. After a while, she says, "I'll see you later."

She goes downstairs and leaves. Kiba groans as he puts on his clothes and gets Akamaru. Rubbing his fur, he sighs. He was screwing things up with Hinata. She was surely going to run back to Naruto now.

 _Hinata. Don't you do it._


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba was working oh-so hard on his body. Every day ever since his little fight with Hinata. It wasn't like it was their first fight. They've fought all of the time when they were kids. But, this time it was different. It was their first fight as a couple. If you want to call them a couple.

Hinata didn't think they were. At least not anymore. Were they even a couple to begin with?

*Being cocky and ironic, I know, but as a young inspiring writer, you have to keep your readers on their toes no matter what the consequences are. You might lose viewers but who gives a damn? I'm right. Don't be afraid to admit that.*

After Kiba was done with his exercises, he saw dear Naruto around a bunch of girls. Swarming around him like fleas. Just because he defeated Pain, it doesn't make him some kind of king or some other high status. But, they seem to be kissing his feet and doing whatever he says. It was ridiculous. For these girls were acting like he was their master. If only he had a whip, right?

Naruto was looking at Kiba. Smirking in his face and leaving with the group of groupies.

Kiba rolls his eyes until he sees Hinata going towards the knucklehead. Shooing the girls way, he goes to talk to her.

He couldn't hear what he was saying, but was trying to make with their lips. Hinata was talking to him with tears in her eyes. Naruto was **really** grinning now. He was telling her something then hugging her body. Making Kiba sick to his stomach. He whispers something in her ear. Kiba couldn't make of it, but he knew that it wasn't good. He could tell from the look in his friend's face. She was crying a little, but Naruto was there to her rescue as he kisses her cheek. Kiba couldn't take it. He had to do something right now. Akamaru as sensing what his master was going to do, so he walks in front of him.

"Move, man. I need to talk to her."

Akamaru growls.

"Don't do this to me."

He wouldn't budge. Kiba walks around him and yells, "Hey, Loser-maki! Leave her alone, will ya!"

"Heh. Make me."

"Oh, I'll make you, alright!"

Kiba was about to swing, but Hinata grabs his fist with a look in her eyes. A pleading look. Begging him not to hurt him. Kiba wanted to take his fist and just hurt Naruto already. He knew, though, that she would hate him for as long as it takes. And Hinata was **not** one to hate.

"Hinata. Let Kiba make an ass of himself. Like he's done to him and you guys for the past years."

"Hey!"

"Naruto, please! Kiba means well. He's a good guy and he loves me and Akamaru and Shino. Please cut Kiba some slack."

"You haven't cut **me** any slack."

"Naruto, shut up.", mumbles Hinata under her breath. Kiba was raising one of his eyebrows. What did he mean by that?

"What the hell do you mean? Hinata's the most laidback person ever."

"Yeah. She was laid back when she was at my house a few days ago."

"Your house?"

"Stop! Let's go, Kiba. It was a mistake talking to you, Naruto."

"How is it a mistake when _you_ were on to _me_?! You were all over me the other day...and you loved every second of it."

"Hinata..."

Kiba couldn't believe his ears.

"Don't listen to him, Kiba. He's a liar. He's just-"

"I'm just what? Right? You were begging me to come into you! Hey, Kiba, man. You've shoulda been there. She was kissing me from head to toe. Moaning as if she was dying."

Kiba hit him in the gut to get him to shut up. He didn't want to hear his dirty mouth anymore. Hinata helps up Naruto. Really? How was she still helping her out? He was trashing her. But, I guess it was in Hinata's perfect little nature. I suppose...

*I'm not a Hinata hater. I'm a sarcastic personality :) .*

"Hinata. Are you really going to be with him?", asks Kiba.

"I...I..."

"Hinata. Look at me. Are you?"

Hinata was hesitating. Kiba knew that she wanted to go to Naruto. She was desperate for him, it was embarrassing. Nerdy fangirl actually.

"Kiba. Naruto. I like you guys. But...I want to be by myself..."

"Wow.", says Kiba as he walks away. Hinata was running after him.

"Kiba, wait-"

"No! You fucked with him then with me! How could you do that?! You're not that type of girl, Hyuga!"

"I was confused…"

"How were you confused?"

"By my feelings!"

"Your feelings are fine! It's MY feelings that are messed up here!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. I can't...you can be by yourself all you want."

Kiba walks away from her. As he goes back to his training. As he goes back to his goal. His number one goal. Hokage. It was calling his name. It was yearning for its' dreamer's return. And Kiba couldn't wait to rub it in Naruto's face when he becomes Hokage.

 **The End!**


End file.
